Are You Gonna Kiss Me or Not?
by ProudOfDarrenCriss
Summary: This is for the Endings, New Beginnings, and Starting over challenge on the Country Song Prompt Challenge forum. T because I'm paranoid!


_**A/N: This is for the Endings, New Beginnings, and Starting over challenge on the Country Song Prompt Challenge forum. My pairing was Hotch/Reid and my song was "Are You Gonna Kiss Me or Not?" By Thompson Square.**_

_**This immediately popped into my head, and I wrote it… So here is, "Are you Gonna Kiss Me or Not?"**_

_**Pairing: Hotch/Reid, Hotch POV.**_

_**Words: 1,475**_

_**Rating: K+**_

_**Warnings: None other than major fluff (majorly different for me, I know) and slash. The main line is going to be slightly different, but, not drastically so. Also, I won't be using ALL of the words.**_

_**Genre: Romance, a mostly angst in the beginning.**_

_We were sittin' up there on your momma's roof_

_Talkin' about everything under the moon_

They just finished a long case in Las Vegas, everyone was exhausted, and Reid was AWOL, adding to their stress. Hotch sighed and rubbed his eyes. He has been feeling different toward Reid lately, and he wasn't sure what to think about them. His stress from this case and Reid's abrupt disappearance was clouding his thoughts, so he almost didn't hear the distinct ring of his phone. His eyes snapped open and he reached over to retrieve his phone from the small table by his hotel bed. His heart leapt when he saw 'Reid' flashing on the screen.

"Reid, where the hell are you?" He asked, anger covering the worry in his voice.

"On the roof, we—I need to talk to you—anyone, really." He responded, his voice thick.

"Reid, what are you doing on the roof? What's wrong?" He asked, terrified of the answer.

"I needed to think, get away. This seemed to be the best place to do that. Please, I need someone to talk to." Reid pleaded softly.

Hotch almost sighed in relief, his shoulders even sagging from the abruptly relieved terror.

"Do not move, I will be there in two minutes." Hotch jumped up and grabbed his keys, including his hotel key, and walked calmly out the door, dialing Morgan's number as he did so.

"Hotch. What's up?" Morgan asked, exhaustion not even masked by the curiosity in his voice.

"I know where Reid is. He's fine, just needed to think for a little. Turn in, go to dinner, I'll get this cleared up." Hotch said, dismissing any other thoughts.

"Ok, Hotch, are you sure he's alright?" Morgan asked.

"Positive, let me handle it." He said reaching the door the opened to the staircase that led to the roof. He ran up the stairs and opened the exit door. He let his air out in a puff and let his eyes scan over the roof. Almost immediately he spotted a figure. He slowly walked over to Reid who had his arms wrapped around his legs which were pulled up to his chest. His normally expressive, dancing eyes were staring blankly at the lowering sun, blinking occasionally.

Hotch looked down at him and slowly sat down. He waited a second, and after seeing no recognition in his eyes, gently laid a soothing hand on his shoulder.

"Reid." He said softly. The shoulder under his hand tensed and Reid brought his head to look at Hotch. Instantly there was recognition and his body relaxed.

"Hotch." He sighed and blinked, teardrops leaking from the corner of his eyelids. Hotch felt his heart shatter at the look of anguish in the green hinted brown eyes.

"Spencer, what's wrong?" Hotch asked, shocking them both at the use of his first name. What shocked him more was what he did next. He wrapped his arms around Reid's and pulled him close for a hug. Reid tensed up at once, but soon he was holding back sobs and clenching his hands in Hotch's dress shirt.

Hotch held on to him, heart thumping almost audibly in his chest. He pulled Reid back when he heard sniffling and looked down.

"What's wrong?" He asked again. He held up Reid's chin until he focused his eyes and answered.

"It's just—everything we do gets to me from time to time. The victims we can't the ones that suffer because the LEOs thought they could handle it. Some days it's just too much. " His voice broke with the last word, more tears streaming down his face.

"Oh God, why didn't you tell anyone sooner? We all know how you feel Reid, we've all felt that way" Hotch asked, despair in his voice. He's felt a certain sense of anguish when some on the team is emotionally or physically hurt. He looked at Reid and hugged him again, this time more forcefully breathing in his scent.

"I-I…" He stammered. Once again Hotch pulled him away and they stared in to each other's eyes for minutes.

_With the smell of honeysuckle and your perfume  
>All I could think about was my next move<em>

Hotch could see the shyness in Reid's boyish features and wondered if his expression was the same.

_Oh, but you were so shy and so was I  
>Maybe that's why it was so hard to believe<br>When you smiled and said to me..._

"Hotch, are you just going to stare at me, or are you going to kiss me?" Reid asked breathily,

Hotch could imagine the look of surprise that slid across his face.

"I-I mean I thought you knew, I-I thought you recipr-" Reid was cut off by a breath-stealing kiss. He closed his eyes and instantly kissed back with all of the emotion he was feeling.

He didn't know if it was seconds or hours later when Hotch pulled back, gasping. He looked down and saw a mega-watt smile directed towards him. They were gasping, but the second they got their breath back, the latched on to each other's lips again. Hotch's hand cupping Reid's face, gently pulling Reid to the cement roof of the hotel. This was more lust driven. Hotch laying on top of his subordinate, hands pulling his neck towards him. He let go of his neck and ran is hands down his sides until they reached his defined hip-bones. They pulled apart in that position and smiled at each other. Lust glistening in both of their eyes.

"I love you." They said simultaneously and grinned. Hotch's phone rang and he groaned. He reached into his back pocket.

"Hotchner." He greeted.

"Agent Hotchner? This is Erin Strauss."

Hotch groaned loudly. "What can I do for you ma'am?" He asked almost sarcastically.

"You and your team are on leave for two weeks, congratulations on solving the case with minimal loss of death." She said, uncharacteristically nice. Hotch's eyes widened and he grinned looking down at Reid.

"Thank you ma'am." He said politely before hanging up.

"What was that about?" Reid asked curiously.

"A two week leave, in Vegas." He said, the grin returning as one spread across Reid's face.

***One week, six days later***

Reid and Hotch were lying in bed, panting, sweat running down their flushed bodies.

"That was—Wow you're—wow." Hotch stumbled. All he got in reply was a nod.

"Spence?" he asked, looking down and seeing the contemplative look on his boyfriends face. "What's up baby?" he inquired worriedly.

"You know where we are, right?" Spencer asked quietly.

"The best hotel suite in Las Vegas?" he asked, wondering what he was thinking of.

"The Vegas part… what do people do in Vegas?"

"Gamble, drink, elo-" Hotch finally understood. He quickly vacated the bed and rushed to put his clothes on.

"Aaron? Where are you going?" Spencer asked, worry and sadness lacing his voice.

"Out, I'll be back soon." He said dipping down and pressing a slight kiss to Spencer's sweat matted hair. He walked out of the door, walking as if he was on a mission, which of course he was.

He returned an hour later to find the bed empty.

"Spence?" He called out.

"Mmmm, bathroom Aaron." He heard and stormed in to the bathroom to see his lover and boyfriend in the bathtub. He smiled and fingered the small band in his coat pocket.

_And I knew if I wanted this thing to last  
>Sooner or later I'd have to ask<br>For your hand  
>So I took a chance<br>Bought a wedding band_

Hotch looked in to Reid's expressive eyes and sunk on to one knee. He smiled hugely at the look of utter glee on Spencer's face.

"Spencer Reid, I love you, you are amazing, you bring so many words to my mouth, but none of them make any sense except amazing. I don't think I can go on without permanently in my life. So I am asking for your undying love to match mine in marriage?"

By the end of the speech Spencer was crying so much the 'yes' barely slipped through his lips.

_And you smiled and said to me_

"Now, Aaron Hotchner, I believe this is the time you're supposed to kiss me so hard, we won't WANT to contain ourselves." Spencer said, smiling.

"Yes sir." Hotch happily obliged. They spent the night in each other's arms, not parting until they both collapsed from exhaustion.

***The next day, June 16****th****, 2011***

Hotch smiled as he tightened his pale purple tie. Three more hours and he will once again be a married man.

(POV CHANGE)

Spencer smiled to Hotch as they walked up to the 'Preacher' at the end of the isle.

_When the preacher man said say I Do  
>I did, and you did, too<em>

_(POV SWITCH)_

Hotch smiled at Reid, and quietly whispered,

"Are you going to kiss me or not?"

Reid grinned and shook his head,

"No because you're going to kiss me."

Hotch smiled and grabbed Reid, lips crashing his, in a kiss that was better than the first.

_**E/N: Alright, honestly, how was it?**_

_**Reid/Review/enjoy!**_


End file.
